


acquired

by pepsipink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Community: FFXV_Kinkmeme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: Prompto isn't quite used to being the one who gets the royal treatment.





	acquired

**Author's Note:**

> noctis gets taken to prompto's flavor town 
> 
> written for the kinkmeme! https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8250670#cmt8250670   
> sorry it took so long! hope you like it!

They’re both kind of wasted, following a loud and embarrassing karaoke session that thankfully nobody else was invited to. Noctis’s throat was practically raw, and Prompto lacked the ability to speak more than three words before his voice cut out, and so to make up for their lack of verbal affection, they found themselves stumbling through the streets of Insomnia hand in hand, Noct’s lips pressed into the crook of Prompto’s neck, because Prompto was only slightly less drunk than his boyfriend had been - and they had to get to the service car  _ somehow _ . 

It feels like five minutes has passed by the time they actually get up to Noctis’s apartment, clumsily trying to find his keycard, and a moment of panic when it’s not in his wallet, rather tucked into his phone case as a precaution they made before the drinks started pouring themselves. Lips swollen against one another when the lock  _ beeps _ and lets the two of them in, all the lights are kept off, resulting in Noctis practically crawling on the floor in order to make his way to his room - laughter echoes throughout the halls as Prompto follows him and makes sure that he doesn’t hurt himself on the way there. 

The lights are kept dim, a red glow peaks in from the windows illuminating the two lovers in a romantic light - Noctis catches Prompto’s face with blue eyes as he plops down onto the pillow, breath catching in his throat as his heart starts to race.

He crawls on top of him, dipping in to kiss up his jawline, hand grasping at Prom’s thigh to hike it up around his waist. His soft gasps for air do everything to get Noctis even hornier, and now he’s finding it hard to breathe, because all he wants is to bury his face between his boyfriend’s legs and explore everything he had to offer.

Clothing is practically torn off, prying Prompto out of his pants in the blink of an eye, leaving him in nothing but a sweatshirt, and his boxers - looking perfect as ever. 

Noctis sits up, taking a moment to admire his boyfriend laid before him - Prompto wasn’t often the shy one in bed, leaving Noct to  _ really _ take in the moment, freckled cheeks flushed red, and his periwinkle eyes looking anywhere but Noctis’s own. 

“Can I eat you out?”

Prompto’s gaze flashes forward, brows furrowed as he tries to comprehend exactly what Noct was asking.

“You wouldn’t rather fuck like we usually do?”

Noctis shrugs his shoulders, straightening his posture so he can tear his own sweater off, chest visibly heaving. He’s shaking, and he’s not sure if it’s from the alcohol, or the anticipation. Hell, it wasn’t even like they hadn’t fucked before - yet Noctis was always so nervous about taking the reins in bed simply because he felt like Prompto was so much  _ better _ at it. 

He caresses Prompto’s thighs ever so gently, seeing dampness spread through the fabric of his boxers, and Noct has to do his absolute hardest to keep himself under control. The very idea of making Prompto scream makes his pants feel uncomfortable - but Prompto’s got that  _ look _ in his eyes, like he’s concerned for Noctis’s wellbeing while they fucked. Noct didn’t care about himself right now, though - he just wanted a taste.

“I-I want to - you’re okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I dunno - just wanted to make sure.”

Noctis is sheepish, and it makes Prompto laugh - pulling his princely boyfriend down in for a kiss, hands sliding into Noct’s harem pants to squeeze at his ass. Before Prompto even realizes, Noctis has tugged his boxers from his legs, maneuvering his way out of them.

He can already feel how wet Prompto is, and the very idea makes him blush  _ furiously _ .

A hand positions itself in between his legs, two fingers gently gliding down Prompto’s slit, and it sends a shock through his body, not realizing just how badly he’d been craving it.

“Oh, fuck.”

Noct flashes a grin, thumb rubbing against Prompto’s clit, rubbing gentle circles at his arousal. Prom’s already trying to cover his face, shifting his hips in order to guide Noctis along his way - knowing that they got clumsy in bed when there was no sense of direction. His highness gazes down at Prompto in order to see if he was doing well - a stupid notion considering only Noct had any idea how to make him crumble into little tiny pieces.

He finally digs his two fingers in, tightness incredibly evident, but he can feel how Prompto quivers around him, and it makes his eyes roll to the back of his head. Noctis licks his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s freckled cheek - heading south without much more hesitation.

“Hah - how are you gonna get off?”

A laugh as Noctis peppers kisses against the inside of Prompto’s thighs, hiking his hips up underneath his arms - hair tickling at smooth skin.

“Dunno - I’ll hump the bed post or something.” He teases, “Maybe if you scream loud enough, I’ll cum just from that.”

“ _ Noct _ .”

He delves right in, lips pressed to Prompto’s arousal - legs tense up around him as he starts his course. His tongue glides along Prompto’s core, tasting his lubricant - his boyfriend whines, back arching once he  _ really _ starts feeling the electricity pumping through his body.

Noct is fueled with fire - relentless with his motions. His tongue swirls with Prompto’s clit, invoking  _ noises _ out of him that get Noctis’s own blood pumping. He pulls back, only for a moment, his hand replacing his mouth as if not to let Prompto have a minute to breathe. Two fingers are thrust in, and the absolute tightness clenching around him drives his hormones a bit wild. Prompto shields his beautiful face with his arms, and though Noctis knows better than to try and coax him out, he leans forward and kisses the bare skin of his boyfriend’s stomach, finding a steady pace with his fingers.

“You’re so fucking handsome.” A grin spreads across Noctis’s face, “I never get to pamper you like this.”

“ _ I’m _ not the pillow princess -  _ fuck _ .” 

Prompto’s hands travel through his own hair, gaze flashing in Noct’s direction - though he can see the hunger sported on the prince’s expression. He doesn’t look away, instead, eyes traveling downward while Noctis travels lower.

“Yeah, but you could be.”

His lips meet Prompto’s arousal once more, fingers picking up speed as he plays with his body. It’s not enough to just get his boyfriend off - with Prompto displayed in front of him like an exquisite dessert - he wants to take him to the stars and beyond. He loves how he tastes, and how he feels - his tongue exploring every inch of his core. He kisses, and sucks, and the more he does it, the harder Prompto’s thighs clench around him and it feels  _ great _ . 

Prompto cries out, face flushed red whenever Noctis picks his head up to take a look at him, and he looks like he’s achieved heaven, eyes half lidded, one hand pushed underneath his own shirt as if to help himself along. He pumps his fingers into his darling boyfriend, curling to press into the places that made Prompto’s entire  _ body _ shiver. 

“Fuck - I-I’m gonna cum, Noct!” He gasps, “You know I can’t hold back -  _ shit! _ ”

Noctis immediately removes his fingers, giving Prompto’s thighs a rough squeeze. 

“We just got started.” A smile that makes Prompto sink even further into the sheets - hands playing with his nipples in an effort to keep the high from his near orgasm. “I’m not done having my taste.”

“Oh, come  _ on _ .”

Prompto throws his head back in defeat, still panting as he tries to get a hold of himself - caught completely off guard when Noct’s tongue starts prying it’s way inside of him once more. He cries out, grasping onto the bed sheets for support - the feeling of his orgasm slowly starts to creep back, but not fast enough.

He knows the feeling of Noctis eating him out, using those same damn motions on his arousal as he did when they kissed. Noct took is so very seriously, and took care with Prompto’s body the way only royalty could. He feels low vibrations when Noctis starts moaning against his core, muttering something about how sweet he tasted under his breath. Noct thrusts his fingers into him once more, this time in a much gentler manner, like he’s taking every moment to carefully admire Prompto’s body, and the noises he makes when it feels good.

“Getting to taste you is like a goddamn dream come true, yunno?” Noct lifts his head once more, taking a good look at Prompto’s half lidded eyes. “When you were singing that shitty pop song at karaoke, all I could think about was how bad I wanted to fuck you against the coffee table.”

“H-hah! Hey! It’s a good fucking song!”

“What were those lyrics again?”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Noct?!”

Noctis laughs, shaking his head, purposely nudging his head against Prompto’s inner thigh. 

“I’m absolutely not kidding. C’mon.”

Prompto rolls his eyes, turning his gaze towards the ceiling.

“You take me higher than the rest -  _ fuck _ !”

Without warning, Noctis delves in once more, and Prompto swears he can see stars. He takes more liberty, adding a third finger to stretch his partner real good, pumping into him with no mercy. His thumb nudges Prompto’s clit, his tongue lapping up the lubricant he managed to secrete. Noctis kisses at his labia with determination, and it’s finally got Prompto headed on his way to an orgasm once more. 

The warmth in his belly starts to build up with no intention of stopping, but every now and then, Noctis halts his motions to press gentle kisses to Prompto’s thighs, and his hips. Noct reaches for Prompto’s hand with the one that  _ wasn’t _ being shoved into Prompto’s vagina, giving it a tight squeeze. He’d taken to covering his eyes with his forearm, voice quivering as he tries to call out to Noctis, wanting him to  _ know  _ how fucking crazy this was all driving him, but the words simply weren’t leaving his damn mouth.

Noct pairs a particularly hard thrust with a fancy motion that he achieves using his tongue, and it sends a shock so powerful through Prompto’s body that his body jolts in protest. 

“Oh  _ fuck - _ oh fuck! Noct - I can’t - I’m gonna cum!”

Noct does not halt his actions, instead turning it up as much as he can. He withdraws his hand from Prompto’s, and subsequently lifts Prompto’s hips as much as he can, burying his face in even deeper - he moans into his arousal, sending vibrations through his body. 

Prompto grasps onto the bedsheets with all of his strength, the tightening in his lower belly having grown uncomfortable, and all he wants to do is let it release. He pants, incoherent sentences leaving his mouth as he tries to give his boyfriend a damn warning. He cries out, arousal throbbing so hard he feels it throughout his entire body - vision going white, back arching as Noctis stimulates him to his release.

“I-I’m cumming, oh  _ fuck _ !”

He can feel Noctis lapping up his mess, giving his lover’s leg a gentle squeeze as he climaxes, the sounds of Prompto’s cries fill the room. 

Noctis looks up for only a moment, wiping his face with his forearm.

“Noct, oh god - “ 

Cut short, Prompto’s entire being seizes when Noct’s lips find Prompto’s clit once more. His tongue circles, and prods, feeling how swollen he is, yet not backing down. The stimulation is practically mind altering, and Prompto’s body, confused because it should be over, can’t move in any sort of resistance. 

He whimpers, limbs a confused, tangled mess - his arousal feels borderline  _ painful _ , but it’s quickly being overcome with pleasure once more. Next thing he knows, the familiar feeling of orgasm from before comes back, and it’s building even stronger than it had initially been. It’s frantic now, and Prompto finds his hands threading through Noctis’s hair, tugging at his head, shoving him deeper between Prompto’s legs. 

He’s sure that Noctis is suffocating about now, but there’s no complaint, and it just pushes Noctis to work even harder. Prompto feels two fingers plunge into him once more, and they’re  _ ruthless _ . 

His whole body shakes with just the thrusting of his boyfriend’s fingers, mouth suckling on his clit, doing everything in his  _ power _ to get Prompto off once more.

Prompto feels his orgasm build throughout his being, and all he can think about is letting that feeling go. He cries out, tears spilling from his eyes when the stimulation becomes desperate - if he doesn’t come he’ll never be able to come back down from his high - he was searching for it with everything he had.

“Fuck -  _ fuck! _ ” His voice shakes, torso twisting in an effort to lessen the shock. “ _ Please _ , I-I wanna come so bad!”

“Beg a little harder.” The warmth from Noctis’s mouth is gone for a second, but it’s enough for Prompto to try and thrust his hips back into him. “You’re so  _ wet _ \- what are we gonna do about this mess?”

“I-I don’t care! I’ll clean it up - just let me cum, oh fuck, don’t stop!”

Noct sports a grin at his lover, pressing gentle kisses against the inside of Prompto’s thigh.

“Noct - Noct, I’m  _ dying _ .”

“Alright, alright.”

He laughs as he goes back in, loving the sweet sound of Prompto’s cries. Prompto has since long lost the ability to see straight, vision clouded by the adrenaline rushing through his veins. His clit throbs so roughly, and he’s sure that he’s pissing off Noct’s neighbors with all the obscenities that he was shouting at the top of his lungs.

Tears spill from his eyes, and he can’t make out words anymore. It  _ hurts _ but in the best way imaginable, and he can’t believe that he was ever opposed to the idea in the first place. This is the best he’s felt in such a long time, and considering how their sex life was usually so careful and meticulous, he’s shocked that they were able to get to this point at all. His heart practically races out of his chest, his core on  _ fire _ with arousal.

His orgasm approaches fast and without warning, and he finds himself twisted in all types of angles as he reaches his high. He cries out, probably tearing out Noctis’s hair in the process, entire body shaking as he comes.

Prompto calls out Noctis’s name, feet digging into the bedsheets, feeling as though his body was throwing a tantrum - he can’t find the means to control himself. He knows that Noct has since withdrawn his face, thrusting his fingers into Prompto’s entrance without mercy, and as Prompto experiences the most exhausting but fantastic long winded orgasm he’s ever  _ had _ , with Noctis’s ruthless fingering, he feels that familiar tightening sensation in his belly do something new - and the next thing he knows he’s coming onto the sheets, ejaculating and creating even more of a mess than had been there before.

“Holy shit.” Noctis mutters under his breath, blue eyes wide as he stares at his mess of a boyfriend before him. “Prom - are - ?”   


Prompto can’t answer, his entire body shaking as he comes down from his high, legs quivering, his body falling limp against the mattress. He stares up at the ceiling, confused, tears streaming down his face as he tries to catch his breath.

His eyes close, and he finds himself involuntarily drifting into slumber for what  _ feels _ like an eternity.

When Prompto comes to, he spots Noctis making his rounds throughout the bedroom, handfuls of laundry in his hands, and at least three bottles of water on the bedside table.

“Noct - what the  _ fuck _ ?”

Noctis is caught off guard, looking dizzy as he tries to spin his head in Prompto’s direction. He offers a smile, swaying to the side but catching himself before he can fall over. He drops the sheets in his arms to the floor and moves to Prompto’s side, handing him one of the water bottles that hadn’t yet been opened.

“Uh - you came so hard you passed out. So I um, kind of jacked off before I realized and basically my sheets are fucking disgusting, and I’m pretty sure I’m experiencing a hangover because after  _ I _ came, I started feeling really nauseas - and now I’m on my fourth bottle of water but you were out for, I dunno, forty five minutes.”

Prompto’s head thumps back into the pillow, and it’s just then that he notices that the sheets  _ are _ gone, and he’s laying on nothing but the mattress. 

“Why haven’t we done oral like that before?”

“I like when you peg me.” Noctis shrugs, “But holy  _ shit _ , you squirted?”

“I did!”

“It was really hot - I don’t know what the fuck I did to make you, but I’m not making this the first and last time.”

“It was so weird! I didn’t know I could!” He sits up, taking note that he’s still naked from the waist downward, but apparently semi-sober Noct has the decency to clean him up despite him falling unconscious. “It felt good.”

The two sit together in silence for a bit, basking in each other’s presence. 

“Another round?” 

Prompto’s eyes nearly roll into the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sodapopcore)


End file.
